The Girl From Another World
by IsabellaElric
Summary: Five years have passed since the last war, and life has slowly begun to turn back to normal. It was the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts when a strange girl named Lyra appeared with the Minister of Magic at the Burrow. There is mystery and questions surround this girl who came to the Weasley's household. Is there a reason why she looks so much like the late Fred Weasley?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Who is she?

Five years have passed sine the last war, and life has slowly begun to turn back to normal. Wizards and witches of all ages began coming to turns with the deaths that occurred over the last few years. The Weasleys' still mourned the loss of Fred. Time slowly passed by as their grief slowly relinquished day by day. It took George months to come out of "their" room. He couldn't part with his twin, his brother, his other half, his best friend was gone. A full year passed before George could step a foot into the shop that he spent so much time with his brother. Day by day, the existence of the shop started to feel more normal. In the memory of his long lost twin, George felt the connection to create the mayhem that once was in Hogwarts again. Each of new ideas crafted the memories that he shared.

By accident, Mrs. Weasley would call for Fred only to feel the aching of her heart for he had gone before her. The sadness and pain that she felt echoed through the Burrow. She tried as hard as she could to act like she was back to normal, but Mr. Weasley knew better. When the house was silent, and everyone was asleep, is when he would cling to her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Hermione, Ron, and Harry returned to Hogwarts to finish their last year. Of course, Hermione was Head Girl and passed the final year with the highest scores in the history of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron did alright with her help as usual. After that year, Ron and Harry went on to be Aurors and Hermione decided to put her knowledge to the test and became a Healer at St. Mungo's. It was not long after they started their careers before Ron and Hermione started to date, and Harry and Ginny got back together.

Everything was starting to look up for everyone, and life was going to be normal. Or so they thought.

Today marked the fifth anniversary of the last battle and the anniversary of Fred's death. Mrs. Weasley has been working in the kitchen all day, preparing for the family dinner. Everyone was going to be home tonight. Charlie was coming home from Romania. Bill and Fleur were coming along with their new baby that was born two months ago. Percy had sent his regards, and would not be joining them in dinner tonight for he had been called into the Ministry for an assignment.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Burrow from the garden, carrying baskets of flowers and vegetables. Hermione had matured in the best possible way. Her hair finally became less fizzy, and had soft curls. Those brown eyes held the wisdom that was above her years. Ginny had also changed. Her long red hair was darker, and her bright brown eyes could see through lies and deception. Yet, Ginny had bruises on her arms from her dangerous work for the Ministry. Over the hardships from the last few years, Ginny and Hermione grew more to than friends; they were sister. After all, Ron and Hermione are now engaged, and Ginny married Harry not that long ago.

Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at the girls, giving them a smile, "Is everything set up in the garden for tonight?"

"Yes Mum." Ginny stated as she put down the basket before falling into a chair. "All the tables and chairs are set up."

"Good. Are Ron and Harry going to be late tonight?" She asked as she waved her wand around, moving the food onto the plates from the pans.

"No they should be-" Hermione started but was interrupted by two loud cracks. Ron and Harry apparited right in the middle of the kitchen. Both their robes were covered in dust and mud. Harry grew up to look just like his father to a T, except for the eyes of course. Ron, however, he looked just like his older brother Charlie; tall and muscular. Mrs. Weasley gave them a quick look which Ron and Harry knew all too well. Smiling sheepishly, they darted upstairs to get cleaned up before they got an ear full.

Laughing softly, Hermione shook her head and waved her hand. "See, they were almost on time."

Ginny shook her head and grinned as her mother asked the girls to begin to set the food outside on the table. Pulling out their wands the two lifted the food from the counters to move it to the garden. The garden had a very long table that would fit everyone comfortably and then some. Hermione and Ginny had orbs of light surrounding the table, and some scattered around the garden. The orbs of light shimmered against the flowers and the herbs to give it more of a home feel to the area around them. Charlie appeared with Mr. Weasley just as Ron and Harry, wearing clean clothes, walked outside to help with set up. Fleur and Bill walked out of the house just as Mrs. Weasley finished putting the last of the food on the table. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Fleur and Bill, giving them a hug, and took the baby, the first grand baby, from Fleur's arms. Mrs. Weasley snuggled the baby as she softly hummed to him. After a while, she put the baby down in a bassinet, and let the bassinet gently rock.

"Is everyone here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked around.

"We are still waiting for George..." Ron said softly as he stood next to Hermione.

"No, no. I am here." George said as he walked in the garden, sniffling softly.

George looked like he had been crying again. His hair was pulled in every direction while his eyes were blood red. Mrs. Weasley walked over to her son, and gave him a tight, bone breaking hug. Today, everyone knew that this was an extremely hard day for George. Mrs. Weasley released George after a few moments, who was trying to pull himself together to be stronger than he looked. Everyone took their seats, leaving one chair empty. Looking at the chair beside him, George still believes that Fred would appear in that chair, laughing that they really believed that he was dead. Clearing his throat, Harry stood up, holding his glass in one hand while he held his wife's hand in the other.

"Five years ago today was the day that we got our freedom from Voldermort. It was the day that we lost an important member of our family. There is not a day that goes by that Fred is not on our minds, and there is not a day that goes by that I know that he would not want us to be sad. He would want us to stop crying over his death, and start to remember all the good that he had done. I bet for a fact that if he was here, he would have pranked each and every one of our chairs, making it impossible for any of us to actually sit or so we wouldn't leave them in the end," There was a small bit of laughter that went around the table. Ginny looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes while she cling to his hand, "From everyone that we lost that day are still missed terribly. It is hard to realize that there are so many that are not here. And we have to live with that pain every day, giving the chance to move on. Let us take comfort to know that they did not die in vain, they created what we have now. They gave us the freedom to be happy and to have a future. Let us raise our glasses to those we have lost. Especially one of the best men that I had ever known that is missing from our table."

Everyone's voice rang out Fred's name while the glasses chimed around the garden. Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss on the lips before he sat back down in his chair. A few moments later, the garden was filled with conversation and silverware clicking against plates. Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley were having a very heated discussion about the new Seeker for the Ireland Qudditch team. Charlie was convinced that he was going to be hard to train because he was still in his school years. But Bill countered that that is why he was going to be good for the team; that the seeker had a raw talent enough to get on the team in the first place. Between the two of them, Mr. Weasley interjected that the new seeker would be put through a lot of hard times that the team is going to put him through. Laughing, Bill and Charlie would pay anything to see that.

Down the table some, Harry and Ron have been trying to get some information out of George about the new line of products that he was inventing for the shop. The new line of products was the ideas that Fred had made when he was in Hogwarts. To George's surprise, he had only just found the notebook that Fred had left behind in the shop. The new line was going to be a surprise to everyone, but George was going to need some test subjects. Smirking to his brothers, George told them that they would be the first to see the new line, if they agree that they would be the test subjects when he got the product done. The smirk alone made Harry and Ron shudder at the thought to be test subjects again. The last time they, "volunteered" Harry somehow got cat ears and a tail, and Ron grew a fur coat over his body. The effects to that test lasted two weeks, giving Hermione and Ginny plenty of time to get pictures. The embarrassment flashed on both their faces while thinking about. A moment passed before both Harry and Ron gave the okay that they would be test subjects. Grinning even more, George leaned in and gave the boys a hint on what the new line might have.

It was at the end of the table that Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur were talking about Hermione and Ron's upcoming wedding. Originally, the wedding was going to be to a small get together, but it was after the making of the list that both Hermione and Ron knew that it was not going to be small. Everyone in Ron's family was invited, plus all their friends and colleagues from work were all excited to come. Even Aunt Muriel was happy to come, but of course in the same breath she was already complaining about the day of the wedding, saying it was going to be too cold or too hot. Most of the complaints that Aunt Muriel were ignored.

Hermione told Mrs. Weasley that the dresses would be ready soon, and that they need to pick a day that they could go get them. A day with Mrs. Weasley is always special for Hermione; it was like going out with her own mother. Hermione's parents, even though she erased their memories of ever having a daughter, were not speared by the Death Eaters. Somehow they were found and killed, and it had taken Hermione two years after the war to find out this information. After losing her parents, Hermione spent as much time as she could with Mrs. Weasley. She really loved that mother bond that she got from Mrs. Weasley, it was like having her own mother back.

"It won't be long now" Ginny said as she grinned at her soon to be sister in law.

"No, it won't be." Hermione said smiling, "I can't wait, though I wish I didn't have to take off work."

"Only you, 'Mione, would complain about taking time off work" George's voice chimed in making everyone laugh.

"Seems like everyone is in high spirits this evening"

Everyone turned their head to see the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, standing at the gate of the garden. His smiled, looking on upon the family. Mr. Weasley jumped up and raced over to the gate, opening it for him.

"Kingsley! I mean Minister, what a surprise." Mr. Weasley said, keeping his cool "Are you here for pleasure or business?"

"It is always a pleasure for me to see my friends, but today it is all business I am afraid." Kingsley said as he walks into the garden. "Arthur. Molly. I have a favor to ask of you and your family."

Mrs. Weasley stood up as she asked, "Would you like a cup of tea, Kingsley?"

"A cup of tea would be great." He said as Mr. Weasley made an extra chair appear, and he sat down.

Mrs. Weasley got up and went to the kitchen for the cup of tea. Kingsley looked around the faces of this family, and couldn't believe that it had already been five years. Sure, he seems Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley at the Ministry, but in this kind of setting was relaxing. Just as he was about to talk to the family about the favor, Mrs. Weasley came back with the cup of tea.

"Ah yes, thank you Molly. I hope it was not a problem to make a cup." He said as he took the cup from her. Kingsley took a sip of his tea before he set it down, "Right. Yesterday, I was approached by a witch from the Department of Security. She informed me that a young girl was brought in by a few Aurors early this morning wandering the streets of London. Now, this girl had a ministry case file with her, and the case inside that file just happened to have her name on it. The file looked like it had been made, maybe a week or two ago, but was not dated. After being brought in, she refused to speak as if she was in shock. She wouldn't eat the chocolate that was brought for her. She just sat there, staring blankly at the wall," He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "After she ignored anything that we asked or try to ask her, we looked into the file for her first interview. The interview was mostly blank. The only word that was written on the interview paper was that her crime was one that she did do. In order to save her, they sent her here. But rewritten on the side of the paper is another handwriting which said that she is from alternate world."

"What was the crime?" Hermione asked as she leaned towards Kingsley.

"That is the thing..." Kingsley said, "The crime was stealing a few books from Hogwarts. She knocked the first Aurors that had appeared. It was only when she was cornered that she taken into custody."

"She stole a few books?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she raised an eyebrow, "This girl was punished for stealing a few books?"

"I was just as surprised as you when I read the file." Kingsley said before clearing his throat, "Then the sentencing for the girl was the most I have ever seen before. They had decided that as a punishment she would live with the Weasley family. That only Molly and Arthur Weasley could be the ones to watch over her."

"Us?" Mr. Weasley stated as his eyes went wide. "Why us?"

"The file did not give a reason why. It just stated that only you two are supposed to watch over her... I understand if this is problem, but I wanted to ask if you two were alright taken this girl in..." Kingsley said as he lowered his head. He felt like there was no other choice but to follow the mysterious file.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley looked at each other. They had no idea who this girl was nor if it was safe to let her come into the house. Sure, stealing books was hardly a crime, but that could be just a cover for another crime. Still, she was just a child, and she did need a place to stay. Mrs. Weasley looked back at Kingsley.

"How long would she have to stay here?" She asked.

"Mum! You are not seriously thinking about letting a theft stay here!" Ron yelled across the table as he banged his hand hard on the table, sending food onto his clothes.

"Ronald, watch your tone." She warned him as she glared down at him. "And yes. She needs somewhere to go, and according to her file, only we are supposed to take her in."

Mr. Weasley admiring his wife grinned before looked over at Kingsley and nodded, "Yes, we will take the girl in, Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed in relief, "I am glad, my friend."

"When will she arrive?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She will be here in a few minutes. I'll send word for Percy to bring the girl to the house" Kingsley said as he sent his patronus to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley smiled when she heard that Percy was the one bringing her. That would mean that Percy would be here to get something to eat after all. Standing back up, Mrs. Weasley asked the girls to come and help put together Ginny's old room together for the new guest. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur (including the baby) walked into the house following Mrs. Weasley. As soon as the girls were gone, Ron clicked his tongue and leaned back while looking at Kingsley.

"Kingsley, do you really think that this girl is from an alternated world?" He asked as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what do you think?"

"I have no doubts about this. The file looked identical to ours, but I can tell that it is not from our world. The main handwriting that is in the file is no question mine. But I never wrote this file nor have I ever seen this young girl before. This kind of crime, I would never force a student or a child for that matter to a punishment such as this." He said softly.

"Could the file be a fake?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We checked with all the enchantments that we had to our disposal. The handwriting is one-hundred percent mine. The other handwriting I believe that it belongs to the girl because the ink looked fresher than the reports within the file." Kingsley said.

"How old is she..." George inquired softly as he leaned back into his chair.

"16" Kingsley said

"16? That is really young. Even for her to be punished in that manner does not make sense." Charlie said as he couldn't believe it.

"I agree.." Kingsley said.

"Now, is she supposed to go back to Hogwarts here?" Harry asked

"The file indicates that she had already graduated Hogwarts this year. But when she went back, she must have grabbed the books. In fact, this file makes it sound like being sent to the Weasley's was the only option that was available." He stated.

Before anyone could say anything Mrs. Weasley and the girls returned. Fleur walked over to Bill, handing him the baby as she sat down next to him. Mrs. Weasley stood behind Mr. Weasley, putting a hand on his shoulder while she looked back at Kingsley.

"Is there anything that we need to know before she gets here?" Mrs. Weasley asked Kingsley.

"Like her name?" Charlie stated.

"Her name is Lyra. There was no last name in the file. As she graduated Hogwarts, it says that she had the highest marks that they had seen since Hermione Granger, and that she loves to read," Kingsley replied.

Everyone was quiet for what it seemed like hours before they heard a car pull up to the house. All eyes were on the garden gate, waiting to see Percy and the girl to appear.

"It will be alright" Percy's voice carried in the night while the sound of a car door opening and closing. "My family is the best there is. They will not hurt you."

Moments later, Percy came out of the darkest, and into the light of the garden. He looked tired and older, as the years have not been good to him. Bags under his eyes showed that he was not sleeping as well. Percy waved to his family as he walked into the garden. Behind him, a girl followed him silently. All eyes fell on her, and those eyes were filled with surprise. Lyra's long, dark red hair seemed to glow from the orbs of light that was around the gardens. Her surprising bright cerulean blue eyes, filled with shyness and nervousness, stared at the family while she bit down on her lower lip. She was tall for a 16 year old, tall and willowy. The clothes that she was wearing, one could see that she seemed smaller than a normal teenager should be.

"Ah, thank you Percy." Kingsley said as he stood up. He walked over to Lyra, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone, this is young Lyra. Lyra, this is the Weasley's."

Lyra's body tensed up as Kingsley was introducing her. Instead of saying hello or a greeting, Lyra bowed her head very fast, and then put her eyes down to the ground. Mrs. Weasley felt so sorry for the girl thinking that she was scared, but also that she looked so small and helpless. Slowly, Mrs. Weasley walked over to Lyra and put her hands on the girl's small shoulders.

"Hello there, Lyra." She said softly to the girl. "Welcome to the Burrow. Come; let us get you settled in. Your room is all ready for you."

Gently, Mrs. Weasley guided Lyra into the house. Lyra let her body be guided into the kitchen and up the stairs. As she was being guided, her eyes were looking around the kitchen. It was cramped with so many different things that it made the room seem smaller, but somehow still warm and loving. Her blue eyes looked at the woman that was guiding her up the stairs. Lyra noticed that Mrs. EWeasley's aura made her feel like everything was finally going to be alright. This place was warm and inviting, nothing that she had ever been to before in her world.

_Maybe I will be okay here…_Lyra thought.

"Here we are my dear." Mrs. Weasley said as they got to the second landing of the house, and she opened the door, "I am sorry that it's not much,"

Lyra shook her head as she walked into the room. Slowly, she looked around the room. The room was painted a soft white, and had some notions that there had once been posters on the walls. One large bed was in the corner with a beautiful blue blanket on top of it. Across of the bed, on the other wall, was very used desk. Ginny had written all over the desk during her years going up, using a permeant spell on the ink. Lyra looked over at Mrs. Weasley and gave a small bow in thanks which Mrs. Weasley gave a smile in return.

"I will send one of the boys up here with your bags, if you have bags. Also, I will send up a plate of food for you, my dear. I bet you are hungry." She said softly, "Oh before I forget. The bathroom is right down the hall to the left. If you get hungry, you can always go down stairs and get something to eat. And if there is anything that you need, you can always ask me and my husband. Well, I will let you get settled in."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl one last time before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Lyra took a deep breath of relief that she was finally alone. Slipping off her shoes in mid step, Lyra jumped onto the bed. Snuggling into the pillows, she wrapped her arms around them, closing her eyes. The bed felt so soft and warm that Lyra could have started to cry. With everything that happened, Lyra noticed that her body was so tired, but she was also very hungry. Groaning softly, she turned over, fighting with herself to stay awake. But the fight was one that she was slowly losing.A knock on the door had Lyra opened her eyes. For a second, she had forgotten Mrs. Weasley had said that someone was coming up to bring her her bag and food. Lyra got out of bed, and opened the door to come face to face with George. Her eyes blinked as she looked at him in surprise. He was carrying a tray of food along with her backpack. Their eyes met for a good few seconds, both of them captivated by each other's blue eyes. George shook his head a bit before grinning at her while he walked in.

"Here is your bag, and the food that my mum made.' He said as he put the bag next to the bed, and the tray down on the desk.

Turning towards her, he really studied her. Up close he can see that her hair was actually curly and thick, making him think how Hermione's hair was during Hogwarts. Also, her body was small, but he could bet that she could handle herself. What really got to him were the eyes. That pair of eyes filled with nervousness as well as exhaustion seemed to be so familiar to him. It was as though he had seen these eyes over a million times before, yet they were so strange to him.

_Who was this girl? _George thought awhile he continued to study her. Lyra bit her lip while conscious that George was studying her. Then she held her hand making a motion to the door

"Oh, sorry." George said as he laughed and rub the back of his head, "I didn't mean to stare or impose for so long. Anyways, leave the dishes on the desk, and my mum will get them later."

With a final glance at the girl, he waved goodbye. Once outside the room, he shrugged, thinking that he was crazy to think that she seem familiar to him._ It's time for that drink._ He thought as he walked down the stairs back towards the garden.

An hour later, Mrs. Weasley walked up to the second landing, and knocked on the door to Lyra's new room. She didn't hear any movement inside the room as she waited. Slowly, Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door as she opened it.

"Lyra?"

Looking in the room, she noticed that the food on the desk was eaten. Turning a bit, Mrs. Weasley saw that Lyra, with an arm over her eyes, and a foot hanging off the bed, was asleep.

_The poor girl was just so tired…_Mrs. Weasley thought as she walked over to the bed. Carefully, she moved Lyra's leg onto the bed. Groaning softly at the touch, Lyra turned over her body, wrapping herself into the blanket. Chuckling at Lyra, Mrs. Weasley brushed her hair out from her face, and smiled. _She sleeps just like Fred did when he was younger…. _

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the memory of her son while she picked up the tray, turned off the lights, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The door closed leaving Lyra sleeping, happily dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Flashbacks

Two weeks have passed since Lyra came to stay at the Burrow. For those two weeks, Lyra has only been seen once outside of her room, and that was by Mrs. Weasley. Lyra has been sitting in her room, staring at the window, not saying a word to anyone. This has gotten most of the Weasleys' upset. Ron and Harry believe that she is being rude, and that there is something going on with her; which means that they believe that she is planning to do something sinister. While the boys think like that Hermione and Ginny have their own ideas about why Lyra is being so distant. And that was the topic of the night during the family dinner tonight.

"I am telling you," Ron said to his sister while he threw some potatoes on his plate, "that girl is up to something."

"Honestly, Ron! She is probably home sick!" Ginny growled at him while pointing her fork at him.

"She could be in shock as well." Hermione said looking at Ron, "Being thrown into another world on chargers that are very ridiculous to begin with. Anyone would be in shock."

"All that matters is that she is eating." Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at her children, "I am sure that the poor thing will come around."

"Mum, I do not trust her" Ron said in between shoveling food into his mouth and chewing it. He swallowed hard then looked at his mother and father. "How do you know she is not leaving her room in the middle of the night and taking things?"

"It does seem a bit strange that she is not coming down and trying to get to us…" Harry said a bit, trying not to seem like he was against them.

"It might be because she knows that you two gits are going to jump down her throat as soon as she sits down at the table." George stated as he glared at the both of them.

Mr. Weasley started, "Do you have that little faith in us to think that we would take a girl off the streets and let her loose in our house? Kingsley would not have let her near the family if he thought that she was dangerous."

Ron had nothing to say about that, and continued to eat his food. Everyone knew that it was the end of the topic. After a few moments of just silverware clicking, Hermione turned to Ginny, and began talking about an interesting case that came to St. Mungo's. That seemed to break the silence to have the small talk with each other begin again. George was talking to Harry when he thought that

he saw someone standing at the kitchen door. Leaning towards Hermione who was sitting next to him, he tried to see if he could see the person again.

"Hey George, is something the matter?" Hermione asked as she watched him lean towards her, raising her eyebrow.

"Huh?" George said blinking, then laughing before leaning back away from her, "Oh sorry, 'Mione. I thought I saw something, but just the light playing some tricks on me again."

Lyra had been standing at the door that leads out of the garden. She stood there for twenty minutes trying to build up the courage to walk out of the door. Just as she thought she had the courage, Lyra heard them talk about her. Those harsh words from Ron about her taking things really hit her hard. Even though the words that Mr. Weasley said felt like they didn't trust her. How could she been around people that couldn't trust her. The courage had quickly faded after that, and tears were brought to her eyes. _Stupid..._Lyra thought as she turned back and ran out of the kitchen. Blinded by the tears, she ran up the stairs, stumbling and falling onto the landing, hitting her knees hard. Ignoring the pain that she felt on her legs, Lyra brought herself up and went into her room. The room looked as it did the first day that she came in. She couldn't bring herself to even unpack her bag. The fear that she would be sent back to the Ministry, to be sent to another home, was still echoing in her mind. Pressing her back to the door, slowly she let her body slide down to the floor. Silent tears continued to fall from her eyes, hitting her knees.

_Appa, what should I do?_ She thought as clung to her legs.

Dinner had finished without any more talk about Lyra. Mrs. Weasley made Ron and Harry do the dinner the dishes by hand as a punishment for their lack of trust that was shown during dinner. Mumbling and groaning, Ron threw the dishes into the sink, and slowly started to wash them while Harry stood there, drying. While they were doing the dishes, Mrs. Weasley was making a huge plate of food with the leftovers for Lyra on tray. As she got the food finished, Mrs. Weasley, also, made a pot of tea for her. Sitting at the kitchen table, George watched this mother do this.

"Mum, do you think that she will eat all that?" George asked seeing that she put enough food on the plate to feed one of his brothers.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the plate and laughed, "It does seem a bit much, but I want to make sure that she has enough to eat. George would you be a dear and take this up to her?"

George laughed at his mother while he nodded his head that he would. Smiling at her son, Mrs. Weasley excused herself, and headed off to bed. Ron shot George a dark glare as he disapproved that George was buying into being nice to the girl. Looking over at his little brother, George just glared Ron.

"Ron, you git, just get over it," George stated darkly. "Mum and Dad are not going to throw her out on the street. You should stop wasting your time. You are making a fool of yourself, and Hermione might just leave you.'

"Hermione would not leave me over this!" Ron yelled as he threw a knife towards his older brother.

Waving his wand, quickly, George stopped the knife in the air. Grinning, he grabbed the knife and put in on the table, "You think that the way that you treating this girl that Hermione hadn't noticed that you are being a huge prat. You better re-think yourself. And Harry," George turned to his brother-in-law, "What does Ginny think about you acting almost the same as Ron?"

Before he could hear the answer, George grabbed the tray of food, and walked out of the kitchen. He couldn't believe that his brothers would act like that. This girl was just a child, and so what she didn't come out of her room. So what, that she had a record for stealing. George knew that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had stolen things from Professor Snape while they were at Hogwarts.

_A pair of gits there are. I swear Hermione and Ginny could have done better._ George thought as he made it to the second landing.

Lyra felt the pounding of the knocks through the door which quickly made her back away from the door. Panicking, thinking that they were back to get her, Lyra reached for her backpack. The pounding on the door was getting more and more impatient. Lyra, frantically, looked for her wand. Before she could find her wand, the door opened up. A flash of green light appeared in front of her eyes as Lyra let out a heart shattering scream, throwing her arms over her head.

_Green flashes of light mixed with the red flashes of light over her head. Screams of terror from _

_children rang out while voices yelled for the others to get the children. Death Eaters had found out where they were hiding, and they were going to put an end to those that work against them._

_Standing in the middle of the room, a 5 year old Lyra covered her head, screaming as the spells shot around her. Explosions echoed around her as the walls were being destroyed. One by one, people started to fall around her. Tear poured from her eyes, panicking in fear, as she continued to scream._

_A bushy, brown hair witch came running towards her, throwing spells behind her at the Death Eater. Without a second through, Lyra threw her arms around the witch at the same time as she was lifted into the witch's arms. Clinging as tight as she could, Lyra held to deal life._

"_I got you Lyra" The witch's voice said into her ear, "Mummy's got you."_

_The witch ducked behind a fallen wall, panting as she clung onto her daughter. Lyra watched as witch looked over the wall, seeing where the Death Eaters were._

"_Come out." A cold voice rang out, "There is nowhere to run. You and your daughter will be coming with me."_

_The witch threw a spell over the fallen wall before pressing her back against it, holding onto Lyra tightly. The witch's heart beat echoed in her ears while she, quickly, thought about how she could get out of this situation alive with her daughter. The Death Eater's footsteps slowly got closer to the fallen wall. Grabbing her daughter around the waist, the witch ran farer into the room, hiding behind the fallen wall the best she could. Green flashes of light flew over their heads while they moved to another part of the wall. The witch was panting while she tried to smooth Lyra's crying._

"_It's alright Lyra… Mummy won't let anything happen to you…" The witch said softly, "Daddy should be here soon…"_

"_This is pointless" The Death Eater's voice rang out, "You should just surrender yourself and your daughter. Maybe the Dark Lord would take pity on you.'_

_The witch laughed out loud, "We both know that he would never take pity on someone like me."_

"_If you come with me, then he might listen to reason…" The voice continued as the footsteps got closer._

"_Draco, we both know, he will kill me then kill you and Lyra." The witch stated before throwing a spell behind her._

_It was now or never. She had to get her daughter out of here. Pulling Lyra into her arms, she smiled down at her daughter._

"_We are going to see Daddy, Lyra." She said softly._

_Taking a deep breath, the witch looked over her shoulder. In the distance, she saw the door was open, and there was no one guarding it. Counting to three, she broke off into a run towards the door. Lyra heard the spells being cast along with more explosions around them. The witch was throwing her own spells behind her, as well as deflecting them away. They were almost to the door, when a Death Eater stepped out from behind a fallen piece of wall, grabbing the witch by the hair. The witch let out a scream of pain, as her hair was grabbed and thrown down to the ground. Another Death Eater pulled Lyra from the witch, and held her tight in his arms._

"_Mummy!" Lyra cried out._

_The Death Eater that grabbed the witch's hair forced the witch to her knees, pointing his wand at her back. His laugh, cold and cruel, rang out around them while Draco Malfoy walked up to them. He looked down at the witch. His eyes that once were filled with light of a child, right before the war, were now hard and cold, like his father. His white hair was cut short, but the witch could see that he was pulling his hair at night like he did at Hogwarts._

_Draco kneeled down, getting close to the witch, "Hermione, please... just come with me.. I will protect you and Lyra..." He whispered so the other Death Eaters wouldn't hear._

_Hermione Granger turned her head and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, "Nothing you can do can save me, Draco."_

_Draco stared into Hermione's eyes before standing up. Lyra dug her nails into the arm of the one who was holding her, struggling to get free. Those big blue eyes stared at her mother, waiting for her mother to save her. But as Hermione looked at her daughter, she knew that the odds were not looking good._

_Putting a small smile on her face, Hermione said, "Mummy loves you, Lyra. Mummy will always be there for you."_

_The Death Eater raised his wand just as the door exploded behind them. The Order of the Phoenix ran through the door including a bright red hair man named Fred Weasley. Fred looked over as he saw Hermione on her knees. Her brown eyes, filled with tears, looked over at him. She was so happy that she got to see him one last time._

"_I love you" Hermione shouted at him for the last time just as the Death Eater yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green light flashed, hitting Hermione's body. Lyra was thrown onto the ground before the Death Eaters apparited.. Everything stopped at that moment. Fred yelled Hermione's name as he ran over, catching her in his arms before her body hit the floor. His bright blue eyes blurred as the tears fell onto Hermione's face as he held her lifeless body._

"_No... Hermione... please..." Fred cried as he clung to her body trying to warm her as his mind was panicking, "Come back... come back... You weren't supposed to go without me...Remember? You promised on our wedding day... You would never leave without me... Hermione!"_

_Fred sat there, sobbing over his wife's body for almost an hour before Charlie walked over to him. His brother looked up at him, and knew that he was going to lose it. With a heavy heart, Charlie reached over, and gently pulled Hermione from Fred's arms._

"_Your daughter needs you." Charlie said to Fred before looking over at Lyra._

_Fred nodded once in understanding. Carefully, Charlie stood up, and walked out of the room, carrying Hermione's body with him. Fred looked over at Lyra who was standing there, shaking and crying._

_You are all I have left of my Hermione... He thought._

_Standing up, Fred walked over to his daughter, and quickly picked her up, clinging tightly. Once in his arms, Lyra started to ball her eyes out. Fred rocked her as he tried his hardest not to cry, but the tears were still coming. Memories of Hermione flashed through Fred's mind. Memories of their years of Hogwarts. The first kiss that they shared at the Yule Ball. Their wedding day just before the Battle of Hogwarts. The day when Lyra was born. Then the thought of Hermione not being around to see Lrya grow up broke Fred's heart even more. Hermione would never see Lrya's sixth birthday. Never see Lyra get her first Hogwarts letter. To watch Lyra fall in love for the first time. To be there when she feels her first heart break. To see her graduated from Hogwarts. To never see Lyra get married. But what his heart the worst was that he would never get to grow old with Hermione._

"_Daddy, where did Uncle Charlie take Mummy? Did he take her to a Healer?" Lyra asked between her tears._

"_No, Lyra..." Fred looked into his daughter's eyes; eyes that were just like his in color, but held all the curiosity and wonder of Hermione's. "Mummy is sleeping now."_

"_Mummy is sleeping? But she promised that we would start reading our new book...When she is going to wake up?"_

"_Lyra.. Mummy is not... going to wake up anymore." Fred said as his voice broke staring at his daughter, "The Death Eaters killed her..."_

"Lrya!" George yelled while he shook her.

He had walked into her room to see her covering her head, screaming as if someone was going to kill her. The tray of food fell out of his hands, glass shattered across the floor as he jumped over to her. Lyra's body went rigid while her screams came out of her mouth. George started to shake her, yelling her name, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Lyra! You're safe! You're safe!" George yelled

A deep gasp came from Lyra as she snapped out of it. Soft, deep gasps continued to come from her as she looked up at George. George saw something that he thought he would never see again. The terror; the pain; the fear that he saw during the war. Emotions that he saw in the eyes of his own family and friends. He watched as the tears formed into her eyes before she collapsed onto his chest, sobbing.

"Death Eaters killed Mummy…" She cried hard against his chest

"D-death Eaters?!" George choked out as he looked down at the girl.

Everyone, with wands in hand, that was still in the house heard the scream and ran as fast they could to the second landing. Mrs. Weasley was the first one in the room followed by Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They saw the food and glass all over the floor as well as Lyra sobbing on George's chest while he held her close. His confused, sad blue eyes looked up at his family. Slowly, Mrs. Weasley walked over the broken glass before kneeling in front of them.

"Lyra?" She said softly.

Hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice, Lyra turned her head. Mrs. Weasley felt her heart shatter when she looked into those blue eyes. Staring at her where the eyes of someone who has seen too much death. Mrs. Weasley realized that Lyra's eyes were just the same as George's was when Fred died. Broken, disconnected, and filled with pain. Reaching out, Mrs. Weasley, gently, stroked Lyra's head, trying to confront the girl.

"Let's get you a cup of hot tea" She said softly before nodding at George to help her up.

George wrapped his arms around Lyra, and slowly lifted her up to her feet. Once to her feet, she pushed away from George, but instantly felt from her legs giving out on her. George took a hold of her arm, and put his around her waist, making her turn and look at him.

"It's alright… I got you, Lyra." He said in a soft and smoothing tone.

Lyra blinked back the tears before looking away from him, nodding. George guided Lyra around the glass and food, and out of the room. Everyone backed away, letting them through the door. Hermione walked into the room to stand next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione said as she looked at her soon to be Mother-in-law.

"I know…" She said as she knew that Hermione wanted to take a look at her. "Downstairs, we will ask her, but for now. Let's have some tea… Arthur…"

"Don't worry, Molly. I will clean up in here."

Downstairs, George helped Lyra sit down in a chair before he started to make the tea. Lyra sat there, lost in her thoughts and memories. After a minute or two, she put her arm on the kitchen table, and rests her head down on her arm. George watched her for what seem like hours. He couldn't get her screams nor what she said out of his mind.

_Death Eaters killed her mother… and… I bet she was there to watch that happened. _George

thought as his mother followed by his sister and Hermione came into the kitchen.

Hermione walked over to Lyra, kneeling down in front of her as Mrs. Weasley went to George. Silently, Mrs. Weasley helped George with the tea. He knew that his mother wanted to know what happened, but was worried that if she said something then it would trigger another attack on Lyra. George patted his mother on the back, lovingly, before walking over to Lyra with a hot cup of tea.

"Lyra, I have your tea here." George said setting it down in front of her.

Lyra's head moved as she looked at the cup of tea. Slowly, as if it hurt to move her body, Lyra sat up, wrapping her hands around the hot cup of tea. Hermione's brown eyes watched the girl, trying to find any physical damage on her, but there was nothing. Ginny, sitting next to Lyra, held out a piece of chocolate for her.

"Here… chocolate is good for you." Ginny said softly.

Slowly, Lyra took the chocolate from Ginny's hand. Ginny could feel how cold that Lyra's hands were when they brushed together. Instead of eating the chocolate, Lyra put it next to the cup of hot tea, and continued to stare out into space. Hermione looked over at George, nodding her head at Lyra.

"Lyra… what happened up there?" George asked softly before he sat down across the table from her.

"… I got scared…" Lyra said very softly. Her voice sounded forced, almost like it hurt her to even speak. "I… thought… Death Eater's found me…"

It felt like the air from the room had been sucked out. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny looked at the girl, not understanding. Hermione put her hand on Lyra's so that the girl turned her head to look at her.

"All the Death Eaters' have been punished for their crimes during the war." Hermione said, "None of them are walking around free."

"What are you talking about?" Lyra said as she blinked in confused, "The war hasn't ended. You-know-who is still in charge! Death Eaters are everywhere!"

"No. No. Lyra, the war has ended…" Mrs. Weasley asked softly, "The war ended five years ago at Hogwarts…"

"Five years?" Lyra asked as if she was still confused. They watched as her eyes went from anger, to confusion, to heart break, until they looked tired.

"What year do you think it is?" Hermione asked

"Where I am from… its 2017, and You-know-who is basically in charge of both worlds; Muggle and Magic." Lyra said on a shaky voice before looking at them. "I guess it's time for me to tell you about where I come from… a place where I do not have a home…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in the story. I started a new semester at college, and I got behind fast on my story. Thank you for liking my story, and for those who reviewed it. Please Review and like my story. And tell me what you think so far! Thank you Very much!**

**~~Isabella Elric~~**

Chapter 3

_"Where I am from… its 2017, and You-know-who is basically in charge of both worlds; Muggle and Magic." Lyra said on a shaky voice before looking at them. "I guess it's time for me to tell you about where I come from… a place where I do not have a home…"_

Lyra stared at her now-cool tea as she thought about what to say. Should she tell them everything? Did she know everything in order to tell them? Slowly, those blue eyes looked up, and noticed that everyone was in the kitchen, and watching her. Next to her, Ginny moved the chocolate close to her, wanting her to eat it.

"Sorry… I don't eat chocolate anymore…" She said softly to Ginny as her face fell a bit in defeat.

"Oh, it's okay." Ginny said, patting the girl's back.

She took a shaky breath, "I don't know where to start…"

"Why not start with you and your family?" Arthur said gently to the girl as he sat across from her, holding Molly's hand.

Lyra closed her eyes as she began, "My name is Lyra Molly Knight, and my family is from Romania. Yes, I know that I do not have a Romania accent," She said before anyone could say anything, "My parents are both from Britain, I believe. When I was younger I lived with my parents and my uncle Charlie… I honestly do not remember what Uncle Charlie's last name is…" Lyra's mouth felt dry as she tried to spit out the words. She never talked about her family before, to anyone. Not even to her friends at Hogwarts. Taking a small drink of her tea with her shaky hands, Lyra didn't know what to say anymore.

"What are your parents' names?" Molly asked Lyra.

"Um... Jack and Kathryn… yeah… I think that is my mum's name…" She said softly

"You think?" Ron glared at Lyra, making her body go tense.

Hermione reached over and hit Ron on the back of the head as hard as she could before glaring down at him for him to be quiet. Ron rolled his eyes while he looked back at the girl.

"I… I don't remember a lot about my mum…" Lyra looked as if she was going to start crying again. The tears were swirling in those blue eyes as she struggled to say the words, "I watched my mum die when I was five… the Death Eaters attacked a building that we were in… You see… We were getting a present for my dad's birthday… I had begged her to go to the village that day…"

George reached out and rubbed Lyra's back as he shot a glare at his little brother. Ron looked down, trying not to look at his brother or anyone for that matter.

"We are sorry that you lost your mother so young." Molly said as her heart was breaking for Lyra. Growing up without a mother was hard for any girl, Molly thought.

"It's okay… I don't really remember her…" Lyra said before clearing her throat. "So… after Mum passed away, it was just me, Dad, and Uncle Charlie." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she smiled softly, "I remember this one time when Uncle Charlie was playing with one of the baby dragons, and I jumped onto the back of the dragon. The dragon flew off into the air with me, holding on and laughing. I don't think I ever saw my dad and Uncle Charlie so scared in their lives."

"I think I would have freaked out too if I saw my child jump on the back of a dragon, and took off flying." Harry laughed.

"Mhm, let's just say that Dad and Uncle Charlie ban me from going near the dragons for a while" Lyra laughed softly.

"Kingsley told us that you got the highest marks at Hogwarts, and you graduated early since you are only 16." Hermione said

"Early? Oh no. A new law passed in our world. You were finished Hogwarts when you turn 16 for you are adult then." Lyra said looked at Hermione, and then grinning brightly. "Yup! I even beat Hermione Granger, but just by two points or something like that. To be honest, I was lucky to even get to take O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"Why were you lucky?" Hermione asked.

"Because only those of pure blood can take those test and hope for a future in the magical world." She said, "Ugh, it is a stupid rule, I swear."

"I… see…" Hermione said softly looking up at Harry and Ron.

"Just so you know…" Ginny said looking at Lyra, "You are still underage here. So you can't use your magic until you are 17."

Lyra blinked as she turned to look at Ginny, and groaned loudly, "That sucks…"

George chuckles while he leans towards the girl, looking very serious, "Tell us what goes on in your world. How is You-know-who still in power."

Lyra looked at George with a puzzled look, "Because he killed Harry Potter during the Battle at Hogwarts, and took over the magical world."

"He… killed Harry Potter?" Harry spoke softly.

"Yes… that is what the history books say." Lyra said, "I mean when I went to Hogwarts, there were always rumors around the common room that Harry Potter was alive. But those were just rumors. But I do not know everything that has gone on in the world… for I lived in Romania until I was 11, and then went back every summer."

"How did you get here then?" Ron barked making Lyra jump, "If You-Know-Who is really in power, then how did you get here without him knowing?"

Lyra lowered her head as she bit her bottom lip. "You see… my dad disappeared right after my graduation, and I guess him and Uncle Charlie had a promise between each other. For the next thing I knew, Uncle Charlie brought me to London. I think it was two months that Uncle Charlie and I were hiding in London. I could never go outside because he told me it was not safe. I couldn't understand why it wasn't safe. I am a pureblood, and no one would touch me." Lyra took a small breath while her eyes closed, "He told me that there were things that I didn't understand yet, and I needed to stay inside. He knew more than he was letting on… I think that was the first time I ever thought that Uncle Charlie was crazy, but I listened." She opened her eyes and looked at them all. "The night that I appeared here… was probably the last time I would see my Uncle Charlie…"

oOo

_Covered by the darkness, Charlie Weasley ran through the alleys of Diagon Alley head towards the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron had been shut down years ago when the Death Eaters destroyed it in a rage when they couldn't find Luna Lovegood. It was now broken down, and completely abandon. Or that is what the Death Eaters thought. The innkeeper Tom build it back up, adding new wards that will keep Death Eaters away. Not only that the wards would make the Death Eaters' see the rumble that it was before. It was the only place Charlie knew that Lyra would be protect from the Death Eaters and from him._

_Charlie knew that it would be hard to get Lyra to the access point to send her to the safe point. He had to make sure that the Death Eaters on the streets did not get to them. Sure, Lyra was known throughout the wizardry world as the Brightest Witch of her age, but he knew that Voldemort would want to get his hands on her. He couldn't let that happen, not after everything he went through to get to Kingsley._

_He got to the end of the alley, right across from the Leaky Cauldron, when he stopped. The street lights made the road dim enough to see if anyone was there. Quickly his dark blue eyes looked around the road, and then he broke out into a sprint. With a flick of his wand, he got passed the wards, and ran straight into the bar area. There weren't many people in the bar this late at night, but those who were, glared at Charlie. Bowing his head sorry, Charlie took the stairs two at a time reaching his room that is on the first floor. _

_Slowly, Charlie opened the door, and a warm smile came across his face. Lyra was sitting in one of the huge arm chairs, her legs over the side of the arm, which sat next to the window. Her long, red curls were pulled back into a ponytail as she was focused on the book that was in her lap. Charlie watched her for a minute, remembering how many times that he had found Hermione in the same position. Usually, Fred would be sitting next to her or with his head on her lap while he pretends to be asleep. A strong ache washed over him as he thought about his sister-in-law and brother. Lyra was the last of his family, and she didn't even know her real family or who her parents were. She only knew them as Jack and Kathryn Knight; not as Fred and Hermione Weasley. _

_Charlie shook his head, remembering that there was no time to be wasted. _

"_Lyra, get your cloak on, it is time to go." He asked startling the girl out of her book. _

"_You mean right now?" Lyra looked at him, her blue eyes wide in surprise. _

"_Yes! Now be a good girl and hurry up!" _

_Lyra jumped out of her chair, and grabbed her backpack, slipping the book back inside. Charlie grabbed a black cloak that he swiped from a Death Eater, and threw it over Lyra. Gently, he pulled the hood onto her head, and smiled down at his niece. Charlie pulled Lyra into a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. Lyra clung to him just as tight, not wanting to let go. _

"_Do I have to go?" Lyra whispered_

"_Yes. I promised your father that I would get you to safety." Charlie put another kiss on her forehead, and then took her hand. "You got your wand?"_

_Lyra nodded quickly_

"_Good. Now stay close to me"_

_Charlie pulled Lyra into his arms, before they disappeared with a loud pop. _

oOo

The Weasleys', Harry, and Hermione watched Lyra as she stared at her reflection in the tea. Slowly, she stood up, and put on a small smile.

"I am sorry, but I am tired now." Lyra said softly. "I am sorry if I bothered you or scared you with my outburst. Good night everyone."

With that, Lyra bowed her head slightly before headed back upstairs. Mrs. Weasley sat back, and looked at all her children. She could never imagine having any of her children go through what Lyra had to go through. Losing her mother at a really young age. Her father disappearing after graduation. Now, she could never see her uncle, possibly the only family that she had. It was hard on her just losing Fred. George looked at his mother and touched her hand gently.

"She will be okay now mum." George said, "She is here, and safe. Voldemort can't get to her nor the Death Eaters."

"I know... my heart just hurts for her..." Mrs. Weasley said. Then she jumped up and clapped her hands. "Off to bed everyone. It's been a long day."

Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley's hand, and lead her upstairs. The group looked at one another, and for a moment they were silent. The words that hung in the air echoed through their minds. In the world that Lyra came from, Harry Potter was died. Muggleborns were not allow to take O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"It seems that the world is better off with you winning the war." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, it does. All the problems that we are facing now hardly seems bad when you hear the story from her." Harry said.

"Honestly! Do you really believe her?!" Ron hissed. "I do not believe anything that she says."

"Really Ron?" Ginny growled at her brother.

"Ron, do you think that she could come up with a story like that?" George looked at his brother, "Honestly, who would make that story up? Losing her mother. Then coming up with all that about Voldemort."

"None of her story makes sense" Ron slammed his hand onto the table. "Her Uncle Charlie? It sounds like our brother Charlie!"

"It does sound like Charlie." Hermione said softly. "I mean.. is it possible that she is related to you lot?"

"Knight? I do not think we are related to anyone with that last name" Ginny said. "We could ask Mum in the morning."

"Speaking of morning, I have to work at 6." Harry said as he stood up. "Come on Gin, lets head out."

"Good night everyone." Ginny said as she followed Harry into the living room to use the floo.

"Come on Hermione." Ron said as he got up.

"I am staying here tonight." Hermione said, and before Ron could say anything, Hermione walked out of the kitchen, and upstairs.

George ignored Ron as he started to shout up the stairs at Hermione, and headed upstairs to his room. He knew that Hermione would be sleeping in Charlie's old room since Lyra was in Ginny's. Yawning, he got to the second floor, and stared at Lyra's door. _I wonder if she fell asleep. _He thought Slowly, George walked over to the door, and knocked. After a minute, he opened the door to see that Lyra was asleep on the floor, holding onto what looked like a stuffed bear. He stared at her for a moment, wondering why she was asleep on the floor. Waving his wand, George moved her blanket over her and made a pillow appear under her head.

"You had a hard life so far haven't you." He said as he leaned against the door frame. "You should ignore Ron, he's a prat. Mum will make sure that you are safe now. And I will also make sure that you are safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

Turning off the light, George turned and walked to his room. Closing the door to his own room, he wondered why he cared so much about this girl. She was just some 16 year old. But every time he looked at her, he saw Fred. Well, if Fred was a girl. The way that her eyes look when she got sad. The way that she looks when she thinks. He can't help but think of Fred. But there was something else there. Another person that she looked like. Shaking his head, George laid down on his old bed and stretched out.

"Lyra, you are a mystery."


End file.
